Three Tailed Wizard
by Tdb360
Summary: Pulled in limbo when he is AKed as a infant, Hadrian Potter is sent into a whole new world
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective owners

 **Bijuu/Justu/Spell said aloud**

 _'Thoughts/Justu/Spells/bloodline/thought/Foreign tongue'_

 **Demonic Powered voice**

 _{Translation}_

(Side notes on reports) / (Comments by author/me)

(I don't personally know Romaji, so I will be using Japanese as replacement where its needed)

(I also really don't like the name Harry for Harry Potter, so I will be using Hadrian always, sorry to anyone named Harry :P)

The place between life and death, limbo, oblivion, nowhere, was a empty space that stretched everywhere yet went nowhere, time, life, death, space, and matter all mattered little there. It was this place that the spell _Avada Kedavra_ sent its victim's souls to before they were whisked away to where ever it is souls go, however upon Lord Voldemort striking Hadrian Potter with the death spell, Hadrian being protected by a ancient Celtic soul seal powered by his mothers soul was instantly transported to limbo, where he was still connected to both life and death. Trapped between spaces where time means little, this space, this trapped space was coincidentally the space where the _Sanbi no Kyodaigame {Three tailed Giant Turtle}_ escaped to, it was during Hadrian's stay in limbo when a strange translucent bubbled started appearing around him, it slowly rose from his sides in a halo to completely encase the unconscious infant. Once it had finished it slowly started turning a green with yellowish spots before everything faded into black.

A scant few minutes after the clash between Lord and infant, a man who could be seen a mile away in his neon yellow robe decorated with neon lime clocks, appeared with a small snap, he whipped out what appeared to be a stick decorated with berries before frowning grimly at the crib where his paw*Cough*Hero should have been. He noted that their appeared to have been a for a lack of a better word "hole" in reality, although its effect's were unseen, it had left a trail of magic that he had copied with his trusty elder wand. It would take a ton of Arithmancy and guess work to figure out where the babe had gone. He sighed in frustration at the loss of the genetic ability that Lily Potter possessed, she had a emerald green pupil-less eyes that she could push magic into to "see" magic and an untold amount of her surroundings.(Emerald colored _Byakugan_ ) He sighed again and set off back to his castle to search the boy out. It would take him coincidentally just short of 11 years.

~Scene Change~

Orochimaru looked down at the seal he had just finished to seal the sanbi that was apparently hibernating at the bottom of the ocean off the coast of kiri. As he activated the roughly 200 foot circular seal drawn in a special ink that he made to withstand the pressure of being hundreads of feet under water, the Sanbi's eye shot open in panic and attempted to escape to his personal diminsion to escape being sealed. The bijuu atempting to open a portal, casused a strange green/yellow ring to appear around the Sanbi. The halo stayed still for a few moments before it widened and and covered the Sanbi for a few seconds before it started minimizing and kept at it til it was only half the size of himself.

After a few seconds all that was left of the bijuu was a small air bubble that clung to the ocean floor. As Orochimaru walked/swam closer he was able to glance into the strange green bubble and was flabergasted at what he saw, after a few seconds he mentaly chuckled at just what he saw.

 _'Kukukukukuku, my my, what do we have here'_ Orochimaru thought to himself

He looked down in the bubble and saw an ebony haired infant with the Kanji-河童 - _{Water Demon – Kappa}_ across its stomach. He brought his hands together a went through a multitude of seals before calmly thinking _Suiton :_ _Soriddobaburu {Water Release : Solid Bubble}_ , A thick bubble wrapped around the remains of the unknown demonic bubble, he would want to study both. He quickly collected all of his materials and the seemingly new jinchūriki and set back off towards his main lab under Konohagakure.

~Scene Change~

When Orochimaru reached his lab under Konoha he immediatly went into one of his many laboratories and set the infant, plus bubble down on a metalic table. He immedialty hooked the bubble up to a machine. He tried to analyze the unknown space time technique, however upon hooking up a chakra analyzer, the bubble popped and left just the infant on the table. Sighing at his loss, he instead hooked up the infant jinchūriki he had collected. After running a few tests he could certifiably say that yes this infant was a Jinchuriki, but not in the traditional sense. There was no seal holding the Bijuu in, or stopping it from incluencing the host. He was sure that he was missing something, but he wasn't entirely sure what.

After three days of constant testing he knew everything about the boy that he needed to know. The boy, (now subject 3333: codename – Kappa) was currently strapped to a bed with medical equipment surronding him, was a most likely a hyūga (Dispite its miscolored eyes), because of subject Kappa's posesion of the _Byakugan_. The Subject was shown to have a _EXTREMLY_ high affinity towards water and he wasn't sure weather or not it was the Sanbi's or the subject's natural affinity. He figured that it was probably a mixture of both. Subject Kappa would probably never use any other ninjistu other than Suiton due to his chakra sample being only being a few steps away from actual water.

 _'Only a few steps away from water'_ he thought in realzation

"Kukukukukuku, thats it, I know just what I'm going to do with you" Oruchimaru stated to the sedated subject.

After he had checked his vitals he went and left to go find the corpses he had of a Hōzuki and a Rinha. (In my story the Suika no Jutsu {Hydrification Technique} is a bloodline) He would have the perfect infiltration specialist to use in the future. He would have his work out for him, he hoped that the young jinchūriki would survive that process, he would be cut for time with both this and his Mokuton experemints going on.

He was aware of the dangers of trying to use his _Fushi Tensei {Living Corpse Reincarnation}_ on a jinchūriki was tandemount suicide because of the the bijuu. But he had been recently devolping a seal to ensure complete loyalty, but he wasn't sure if it would work on a jinchūriki, but due to the lack of a seal other than the two visible kanji, he was optimistic that he could delvopep a seal that could control his jinchūriki.

~Time Skip – 2 weeks~

The surgery to implant the _Suika_ was a comeplete sucsess, Suject Kappa took to the transplant like a fish to water. (As a notable side effect, subject: Kappa has yet to turn into a jelly substance in its unconsciousness) He had placed a new batch of four year olds he had "brought in" to be the next batch of Mokuton experiments, but he was starting to lose hope on it. He was going to give Subject: 3333 a day to recover, then he would be adding the unnamed Rinha bloodline into the subject.

~Time skip – 1 month~

Subject: Kappa's vital's had been touch and go for some time, often spiking or flatlining just to go back to normal a few minutes later. The subject was still unstable and he had set the subject up in a healing tube and left him until he could produce a seal sufficiant enough to control a jinchūriki.

~Time skip – 2 years~ (Yamato is 6 now, Hadrian is 2 and a half now)

When Hadrian awoke he had was in water, this didn't particuarly bother him, he had a vague impression that he belonged in it, as he tried to look out of his water he met the distorted haunted pupiless black eyes of a brown haired kid, the child looked into his eyes and getured to another tube next to them where another child, this one uncouncius red head, they watched on in horror as he suddenly went ramrod straight and his eyes snapped open, his mouth in a silent scream, they watched on in horror as he was slowly and painfully, turn into wood, once it was done, where the child floated now stood a wooden statue with a look of agony ecthed onto its face. Hadrian looked back over at the kid next to him almost expecting one of them to suddenly turn into wood, a thought shared by both if the looked on the brown haired kids face was any explenation. They both started paniking trying anything before suddenly, the wooden statue convulsed, and imploded and shot towards the brown headed child. The wood blasted into his tube exploding and breaking the tube and cracking his. The brown haired boy dropped to the floor and statered coughing. He looked at the liquid that was slowly moving out of his tube, and wished that he could join it. After about a minute Hadrian started feeling wierd, when he tried to look around, he found he was blind! Although he could FEEL every last drop of water connected to his tube, when he tried to move he found it SO much easier than before, and before you know it, Hadrian joined that other kid on the floor in shock. The two boys looked at each other before the brown haired boy grabbed his hand and they started running out of the lab.

They had made it out of the lab, they were now in some sort of dense forest. They went to go forward and hopefully out of the dangerous feeling area, before they could even make a move they were surrounded by people wearing varios ceramic masks depicting deferent animals and things. The apparent leader a man with a oni mask held his hand up and everything went black.


	2. Explanations

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective owners

 **Bijuu/Justu/Spell said aloud**

 _'Thoughts/Justu/Spells/bloodline/thought/Foreign tongue'_

 **Demonic Powered voice**

 _{Translation}_

(Side notes on reports/or in personal musings) / (Comments by author/me)

(I don't personally know Romaji, so I will be using Japanese as replacement where its needed)

(I also really don't like the name Harry for Harry Potter, so I will be using Hadrian always, sorry to anyone named Harry :P)

~Author's notes~

Update schedule: Well I will try to update weekly, but I don't have alot of time to work on this. 

RandomAsRainbows:

Romaji : Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu

Japanese : Mizu rirīsu: U~ōtādoragonbarettotekunikku

English : Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique

See the difference?

I don't know any Japanese anyways, I'm just using a translator ( I find the Romaji version better )

I am sorry if I sound dumb on this matter, but I am uneducated on how the whole Japanese/Romaji works, I just always assumed they were different.

Landoffire:

He will stay in the Naruto verse until maybe chapter 4 or 5, and then he will be switching from both then back to the Naruto verse ( that is, if I ever complete this), but really, the Naruto storyline is MUCH longer, so the Potter verse won't take up as much time. To answer your other questions, only time will tell.

As the story progresses, should I add more crossovers to this story? Some other manga, bleach maybe, or go into a comic/movie verse, Marvel, Star Wars anyone? I will let you guys decide.

PCheshire - Angel4EverLostInLife - mattcun:

Thank you guys for the reviews :D

~Story Time~

When Hadrian awoke he was lying on a bamboo floor, opening one of his eyes, he saw that he was in a enclosed room. Once he was done looking around the room, he realized that he was not alone in the room, as he looked over he was slightly intimidated by what he saw, standing on the other side of the room was a older man with bandages wrapped around his head and right eye, standing on either side of him were two grown men wearing ceramic masks and black robes. The man looked him over before nodding and saying, 剑

"You will make a fine addition to Kohona, jinchūriki of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame, from now on you are 剑 (Jiàn). " said the bandaged man before he motioned with his hand and one of the men grabbed the newly minted Jiàn and for the second time, he passed out. (I thought Jiàn would be a good name for him, it goes with Yamato's root name aswell, Sword and Shield, Jiàn and Kinoe?)

~Time Skip – 4 years~ (Jiàn is 6 1/2 now, and Kinoe is 10) – Year of the Nine-Tails

It had started off just like any other day. Jiàn had been begun his day by performing his daily mourning routine which consisted of medatation, exercises, and reading and praticing jutsu, his bloodlines, kenjustsu, and fuinjutsu. (He was often praised for his prodical skill in Suiton and Fuinjutsu) After that he had reported to Danzou-dono before begining his tasks handed out to him and Kinoe-sempai. If he currently had any emotions, he would have puffed up and stated quite proudly that they were Danzou-dono's best team. Kinoe-sempai was almost always by his side because of his status as a jinchūriki. After his daily missions he would return to his room, a 8' by 11' concrete rectangle within the root home. Once he got into his room, he sat down and started to medetate once again to converse with his "tenant". He remembered the first time he met him.

~Flash Back – 2 years ago~

Jiàn looked up at Danzou-sama as he looked down and spoke to him,

"You are going to be contacting the Sanbi today, you will converse with it and then attempt to bring its power out." He spoke with almost to no emotion in his voice.

"Hai, Danzou-sama" He promply spoke emotionlessly.

Danzou nodded before turning ang walking to a chair in the corner and started meditating. Jiàn calmly sat down and almost instantly fell into his own mind.

~Scene Change~

When he again opened his eyes, it was only his training that stopped him from feeling absolute terror. Infront of him floated a giagantic turtle that had a slate colored crab like shell, two shell covered arms that conected to hands that had apposable thumbs, behind it three shrimp like tails swished to and fro. His entire body was covered in spikes, his underbody was amased of a red muscle like substance, but the most striking feature was a single emerald eye with a golden ring in it staring down at him, a color identical to his own.

"Hmmm, so you have finally come to visit me?" The Sanbi spoke, "I would have spoken to you already but the afterefects of my sealing in you have kept me too distracted to speak with you."

"Aftereffects, Sanbi-san?" Jiàn asked with a quizacle tone to his voice

"Yes child, under normal circumstances, this would have never happened, but the way in which I was sealed into you, you are not a traditional jinchūriki, In stead of us being two seperate entities that sometimes blead into one in times of durress, we are slowly becoming one"

"Is this a positive or negative effect Sanbi-san?" he inquired

"While under normal circumstances this would result into your death, due to your chakra being so similar to mine and your status as a psuedo-Hōzuki and your status as a mage keeps you from dying immediatly, your mortal shell however, will die"

"Mage. Sanbi-san, and did you say I would die?" he asked with no aparent fear.

"No, only your body, your mind and soul shall be merged with my own, the full process of us joining will take aproxamintly 5 and a half more years to fully merge, and by mage I meant your ability to manipulate natural energy, the lifeblood of existance, to an extentint that would make the Toad Sages croak with injustice." The Sanbi spoke somewhat excitedly

"Forgive me Sanbi-san, but you seem awfly excited to be merging with me?" Jiàn asked.

"You would have to understand the history and hiearchcy behind the bijuu, we were all once one and the same, we were a single being, the Shinju, the god tree, we were left here by the old gods when they left this plane. When Tou-sama split us into individual beings we each gained three things, we were each given a physical aspect, a domain, and a mental aspect of the Shinju. I for instant was given the physical aspect of the Shinju's unbreaking bark, represented by my shell. Next I was given domain over water and the mighty oceans themselves, the domain was origanally given to the Shinju by three gods as they left this plane, Ryūjin, Suijin, and Susanoo themselves. The final gift I was given was a mental aspect, which was the Shinju's intelligence, his thirst for knowledge, his never ending curiosity. My brothers and sisters were given each their powers, and we ranked from pure raw power, going morbidly, by the number of our tails, a fact Kurama loves to bring up." the Sanbi explained

"Kurama, Sanbi-San?" he asked.

"Yes, the Kyuubi's given name" the Sanbi answered.

"Could I know your given name Sanbi-san?" Jiàn queastioned.

"Yes, my name is Isobu, it will also be your own name aswell soon, and to awnser your origonal quiestion, your abilities will be kept as we merge, the power this will give us could set us apart and could possibly make us as powerfull as the Hachibi." He awnsered practically giddy at the prospect

"I have been asigned to learn to control the power I posses by having you in me, will there be any problems with me using your chakra until we merge, and I have been meaning to ask, all dipections of you state that your eye color was red, is that not the case Isobu-sama?" He asked once he had thought over the previous statement.

"No, you will not meet resitance when using my chakra, and that is a side effect of our merging, the only thing stoping the changes on your side from showing is your _Suika no Jutsu_ _{_ _Hydrification Technique_ _}._ "

"How would I bring these changes out, and what effects will your demonic chakra have on me?" He asked curiously.

"You would just have to release your control over your aperance, and demonic chakra..., we are beings of _CHAKRA_ , not demonic chakra, anyone's chakra could transform into demonic chakra given enough rage or other negative emotion." The Bijuu explained, "Now begone child, the merging leaves me unconscious for the most part, I can already feel the pull on his mind"

"Farwell Isobu-sama" He monotonously spoke.

And with that he found himself seated right back in the dojo, he looked up to see Danzou- _dono_ staring at him with his one eye intently, and two emerald eyes with golden rings in them stared back.

~Flash Back – End~

He was shaken out of his memories when a pulse of faint energy washed over him,

' _Did you feel it Isobu-sama?_ ' he asked his tenant.

 _'Yes, the kyubbi is pulsing with power, I would suggest you ask your Danzou-dono for his permission to assist in what ever is causing him distress'_ The Giant Turtle replied.

Before he left his room he snuck a glance at a full body mirror he had created from water chakra. He quickly shifted his form from his Foundation Uniform to his perfered form, he was rather tall for his age, standing at 4'1". He had short ebony hair with a long black cloth headband wrapped around his head, he had golden ringed emerald eyes, and had white bindings wrapped around his face and neck, he wore a black jacket with gray wraps around his elbows, he wore black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backs, he also wore gray ABNU pants that were tied around at the bottom by gray bindings that went to his feet, finally for shoes he wore black shinobi sandals (Basicaly the story photo or this art/Kuramore-of-the-Mist-297248981, but his eyes are basically a dual set of isobu's eyes but emerald rather than red, he doesn't have that long bit of hair, I might add that later, and he doesn't have the mist headband). He sighed as he looked upon the form he had made for when he was sent by Danzo-dono to infiltrate missing-nin groups, he was quite fond of this form, well he was usally taller, but he wanted to sate his curioustity to what he would have apperered to be at his current age.

After his brief glance at his mirror his form rippled and changed back into his Foundation unifrom equiped with his _Kame_ _{Turtle}_ mask. After he had finished he quickly Shunshined to Danzo-dono's study. He went to nock on the door, before he heard,

"Please, come in Jiàn" Danzo spoke when his hand was scaresly an inch from the door, he quickly open the door and kneeled before his desk.

"Yes, why are you bothering me?" Danzo spoke curtly without even looking up.

"The kyubbi's power is faintly pulsing, but growing." He spoke

The only sign of Danzo's fear was a dilation of his pupil that he could see now that he had looked up at him.

"Quickly, take Kinoe and investigate, but before you go, remind me of your purpose." Danzo Ordered.

"Hai, Danzo-dono, In Root, you have no name. You have no feelings. You have no past. You have no future. There is only the mission." He curtly spoke before pulsing his chakra into the concrete below him in a specific code to alert Kinoe to meet him, he spared one last glance towards where he could feel the energy before _shunsining_ out to complete his mission.


	3. Discovered

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective owners

 **Bijuu/Justu/Spell said aloud**

 _'Thoughts/Justu/Spells/bloodline/thought/Foreign tongue'_

 **Demonic Powered voice**

 _{Translation}_

(Side notes on reports/or in personal musings) / (Comments by author/me)

(I don't personally know Romaji, so I will be using Japanese as replacement where its needed)

(I also really don't like the name Harry for Harry Potter, so I will be using Hadrian always, sorry to anyone named Harry :P)

~Author's notes~

On a side note, I write this story chapter by chapter, so if you guys/girls have any requests, I can see if they can be added. But should Hadrian go to Hogwarts? Or should he go to another magic school? Introduction straight into Triwizard? What do you guys think?

And this chapter is shorter, I really didn't know how to write this scene, but the chapter length will get a bit longer once we jump over to the HP universe, I am more versed in it than the Naruto universe.

P.S – James & Lily survived, I really don't get why He-Who-Needs-To-Be-Hyphenated would kill them, I mean a Pureblood and a woman he swore to let live, If I was him, I would have stunned or just maimed them.

~Review Awnsers~

Galler:

Hadrian will live out the HP story line, a altered one, but yes he will - The personality won't change to terribly, My sanbi will be extremely bookish, he represents the curiosity and knowledge of a _PRIMORDIAL GOD._ The finished persona will probably be bookish and indifferent.

Silly60:

I probably won't add any other DIRECT crossovers, if I like a element from another book/manga/movie etc. I may add it.

And thank you to everyone else who has liked and folowed my story, and a EXTRA thank you to those who reviewed.

~Quote of the Chapter~

 _"Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate"_ ~ Zangetsu to Ichigo (Bleach)

~Story Time~

As soon as he exited the underground maze known as ROOT, they quickly hightailed it to the pulsing energies location. On the way to the location he flashed through ABNU hand signals at his partner,

 _'Target may be volatile, target is Jonin level, kage level if agitated, suggest two-man Mokuton take down'_ he suggested to Kinoe-sempai

 _'Affirmed, expect additional opposition, use miniature clones'_ Kinoe Agreed

They continued on until they reached a small wooden house in a clearing, Kinoe quickly stopped before the house and put one hand to the ground and with the other hand made the snake sign. The small hut quickly sunk into the ground showing a distressed Hokage holding a infant standing near a obviously distressed Uzumaki. Standing opposite to where they destroyed the building was a person wearing a block cloaked hood with a white and black flame patterned ceramic mask, identical in shape to their own ones. In the one eye hole a strangely shaped Sharigan spun sedately.

 _'Uchiha, avoid eye contact'_ Kinoe quickly signed to him

'Quick take down, I will need your power' he continued

Without hesitation his whole body was covered in a flowing emerald hue that flowed from his his very core out and into his hands. He firmly attached both of his hands to the small of his partners back and flowed all of the energy flowing off him into awaiting Chakra coils of the Mokuton user.

Kinoe almost balked when once again felt what seemed to be the bottomless source of Chakra that was his partner. When looking at his own reserves it was like comparing a raindrop to an ocean, an ocean he now had access to.

" **Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō** **"** _{_ _Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial}_ **(** Due to our favorite shinobi's overwhelming water affinity, kinoe does not need to prepare the area) he spoke just above a whisper as he felt Jiàn's chakra flow into the technique. Around the man a gian tree grew and surrounded him. The tree wrapped all the way around the man and drug him underground. The man looked them over before his chakra spike and he attempted to do something. When nothing happened the man became shocked before grinning and stating,

"Mokuton, actual Mokuton, he will wish to know of this, but this will not stop me from getting the kyuubi Minato" he stated before yelling **"** **Katon: Bakufū Ranbu"** _{_ _Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance}_

Out of the mans mouth a spiral of writhing flames shot out and surrounded the tree, burning it to ash in seconds. Jumping towards the Yondaime he pulled out a kunai and it lit up with a deep orange fire and attempted to slash at the Yondaime. As the flaming kunai neared the blond he shimmered out of existance. Jiàn had already moved to the Uzumaki and chakra seeped off of him and melded into four minature versions of himself each a foot tall. They surrounded the uzumaki in a diamond formation before running through handseals at a remarkable speed before simaltaniously stating in a rather deep monotone voice (for thier size that is) **"Sasei Kekkai"**. As they compelted the hand signs the mini-clones stuck out their hands. From each of the clones a ripple moved out and displayed a box shaped barrier.

"Just who do you think you are? Dattebane? The Uzumaki demanded with her hair swishing in the air behind her in the form of nine tails.

"I am Jiàn of the Foundation." he spoke in the usual monotone.

Without letting Kushina formulate a response he started injecting the Mokuton chakra he had taken from his partner when they had collaberated. That had been the plan the second they had deiscovered the rogue Uchiha, that they had not been dealing with a enraged Uzumaki or a tailed beast, they had split, kinoe using his Mokuton to restrain the Uchiha, and himself protecting the jinchūriki.

After he was done injecting the chakra Kushina had lost her angry expression and her hair had settled down and she settled back onto the flooring.

"Why are you here Ji-chan?" Kushina asked with a serine innocent smile that for some unknown reason made him suspicious.

"My designation is Jiàn of ROOT team 9" he responded not awnsering her question, turning away from her to view the battle between the mysterious Sharigan user and his partner, a little known fact was that Mokuton chakra disabled any doujustsu that originated from the tailed beasts, from the tiny memory fragments he had gained from the ongoing merge, he could safely say that Isobu-sama had "Blessed" a man with a _EXTREMELY_ watered down version of the Hyuga's Byakugan. The man could only see through walls that were a foot infront of his face.

But Mokuton chakra would disrupt both the sharigan and the byakugan, it was what gave Harashima the ability to fight and grudgingly gain respect from the Uchihas and the Hyugas.

The fight between Kinoe and the presumed traitor was interupted by a bright yellow flash that heralded the arrival of the Yondaime. He saw Kushina next to him jerk in suprise and started to cheer the blond hokage on.

"Beat his good for nothing butt Minato!" She exclaimed, much to his chargin as it drew the attention of _everyone_ there.

"Ah, I had almost forgotten about you Kyubbi" the still unidentified man stated before running at them at a impressive speed. It was quite comical however when he ran straight into the barrier.

"Impressive, Plan B it is then" He stated before disapearing in swirl that origanated from his eye.

There were several tense moments before Kushina spoke "Minato, where is Naruto?"

She seemed utterly exausted and seemed to be fighting just to saty awake. The Yondaime made to run forward before he ran straight into the invisible shield.

"Who are you two" he demanded of the two figures.

"I am Jiàn of the Foundation." he repeated

"I am Kinoe of the Foundation." his partner responded

"As your Hokage, I order you to lower the shield Jiàn" The Blond Hokage ordered

"Hai" he responded and bowed.

Without making any gesture, each of his clones evaportated into chakra and seeped back into him. He and his partner then went to leave to report back,

"Stay" The Hokage ordered when he say them making to leave.

~Scene Change~

After making sure that the kyuubi was safely sealed away, the Hokage had used his Hirashin Jutsu to 'Flash' them to his office.

"Why were you there?" The Yondaime demanded of the two cloaked kids

"Our directive was to investigate the distress of the Kyuubi jinchūriki." Kinoe Awnsered

"Who ordered your investigation?" Minato further questioned

"Danzo-sama" Kinoe awnsered curtly

The Hokage turned and spoke to an ABNU hiden in the corner,

"Please bring Danzo here, Use force if neccesary" he spoke deciptivily calm

"Hai" came the doft reply

~Time skip – 10 minutes~

"You summoned me Hokage-sama" Spoke Danzo as he walked into the room, his face set in stone.

"Yes, I have two of your _agents_ here" spoke Minato letting a little of his anger into his voice,"I do believe that your little ROOT group was supposed to be disbanded Danzo."

Danzo remained silent, his gaze locked onto Jiàn, after a few moments he finally spoke,

"Why have you revieled yourselfs to the Hokage agianst my orders?" he sharply asked the duo

"ROOT protocol 1-3-5-7-6, ROOT Shinobi are to obey the highest authority on the battle field"

The duo awnsered in tandem, not an once of emotion in either of them.

"Needless to say Danzo, you and me are about to have a little talk." Minato spoke with a smile that sent shivers down everyone's spines.


	4. ANBU Trials

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective owners

 **Bijuu/Justu/Spell said aloud**

 _'Thoughts/Justu/Spells/bloodline/thought/Foreign tongue'_

 **Demonic Powered voice**

 _{Translation}_

(Side notes on reports/or in personal musings) / (Comments by author/me)

(I don't personally know Romaji, so I will be using Japanese as replacement where its needed)

(I also really don't like the name Harry for Harry Potter, so I will be using Hadrian always, sorry to anyone named Harry :P)

~Author's notes~

Sorry about the break in chapter posts, I had some personal buisness that caught up to me :) 

~Review Answers~

Thank you sooo much for the positive reviews :D, I get so happy when I check in and see so many :D

917brat: It was stated in chapter 2 I believe ;)

Galler: Thanky you for the compliment, but it was more of a 6th sense going off shiver, not fear, something that I don't think Danzou wouldn't train out of his shinobi.

Separ: Hogwarts will be in the story, more than likely the one after next, if I do include the goblet, it will only be for a reason for Isobu ~(Hadrian)~ to stick around (I will be giving a rather in depth explination on the goblet if I do)

P.S – I can't wait to write the eventual Kushina vs Lily scene :P

~Quote of the Chapter~ 

We have walked through the darkness of this world, that's why we are able to see even a sliver of light.

~Gaara

~Story Time~

It had been another two years since the attack by the rogue Uchiha, after that meeting the two were sent to ANBU headquaters and told to wait for further intructions, Danzo however, was never heard from agian. He still remembered his placement trials,

~Flash Back – Trials~

He and Kinoe and 12 other recruits were standing in the middle of a forest about 25 kilometers outside of Kohona's walls. They were currently being de-briefed by ANBU Captain Tokage { _Lizard}_ about their task,

"Your task is simple, you will infiltrate Kohona" he crisply stated, continuing, "Your approach to gaining access and your method of staying in these walls undetected is how you will be accessed. You will however gain extra consideration if you can gain access to restricted files and or replacing someone in power. Do you understand?"

"Hai!" everyone of the recruits replied

As every recruit sped away Jiàn's form rippled and splashed onto the forest floor, using the moisture in the soil he quikly sped to the forest behind the hokage mountain. Behind here there was a natural spring that was pumped out and filtered and brought into the city. Slipping into the water he let himself be drained into the system.

After carefully manipulating his movements he fonud himself in the hokage tower's water system, moving into a water basin he shot out a tiny sliver of chakra and identified those coming near for a drink. The only one near appeared to be a small woman that possessed civilian level chakra reserves. He slowly materialized his eyes and staring into the startled womans eyes he for a lack of a better word... read her mind, using a techniqe he asumed came from his slightly mutated byakugan. He quickly wiped the memory of her seeing the eyes and started digging around, he learned that her name was Anryū Shimura she was the hokage's secretary and had been for three and a half weeks. Implanting the suggestion that she should bring the Hokage some water, he moved his chakra and 'shed' most of himself to fit into the cup she lowered into the basin. She quickly hurried into the office to see a sight that many would cringe at, multiple blonde men were each surrounded by mountains of paper. Quickly hurrying over to what he could sense as the origanal, she layed that water down before asking.

"Is there anything you need Hokage-sama?" she meekly questioned

"No, you may go Anryū-chan" the tired reply came from the over-worked leader replied as he smiled up at her from his position behind his desk.

Blushing up a storm, Anryū quickly left to get back to her duties.

Feeling himself being brought up to a set of lips Jiàn discreetly made his reduced form produce some mist to through his internal system, using his limeted Rinha bloodline, he melded his chakra to blend into his host. He continued to release his mist slowly catching the Hokage into a illusion of , it took 3 hours to slowly layer the illusuin onto the man before he shot his watery form up and into his blood stream taking direct control of the body via his chakra coils.

Quickly standing the man up he jerkily went through a set a movements to get used to controling a body of the hokage's size. Popping joints and creaking his neck, he sat right down to wait for the ANBU commander to come to him.

~Time Skip – 3 hours ~

"Hokage-sama, we have yet to find recruit 16, but every other recruit has been found." Kasai, the ANBU commander told the Hokage

"Yes, it was suprisingly easy to get here" the Hokage awnsered back with a smile

"Excuse me Hokage-sama?" Kasai asked perplexed

"Hokage-dono takes real good care of his body, infact I can't even stand up because of a nasty little anti-control seal on his lower back." the 'Hokage' mused to the startled ANBU commander.

"Recruit 16, remove your self from the hokage." the commander sharply ordered.

Without warning the Hokage's right arm quickly grabbed a kunie and made a small slash of his wrist, and about a cup of glowing water shot out of his wrist to form a miniture replica of boy only standing about 20 cm tall standing on the desk.

"I do believe that I have passed your test Kasai-san" his usual deep monotone came from the small figure on the desk.

"why are you so small." the question came tumbiling out of the Hokage's mouth before he could stop it in his half dazed state.

"I do not contain enough mass to regulate enough energy to keep a larger one." he explained.

"What happened to the mass you had at the beginning of the evaluation?" Kasai asked

"I removed it from this form when I infiltrated the tower." came the simple reply that gave away almost nothing

"Where is it now" Minato asked slightly disturbed at the thought of someone removing their flesh.

"In a multitude of places" came the vague flat response

"Can you be any more vague!" Kasai yelled at the recruit

"Yes" came the infruiating reply

 **-Cough-** "Yes, well recruit 16 formerly code name: Jiàn, you have passed the test with flying colors, as of now you are a official shinobi of the leaf, you are here by given the rank of a member of ANBU, code name: Kame, here is your mask, do you have any requests to your given name?" Minato stated in a formal tone 

"Isobu" came the quick reply

"Hmmm, any significance?" the hokage asked, curious as to how he would come up with the name

"Yes" The newly minted Isobu awnsered

Grinding his teeth in frustration Minato looked over at Kasai and nodded, letting out a huff of frustration he straighted his back and almost haughtily looked down at him, "Your first mission shall be your most important one to date, this mission shall be labeled SS-class mission of the utmost importance." he paused, "Your mission is to protect and serve Uzumaki Kushina." he finished with an almost gleefull expression on his face.

'If Kushina can't pull some emotion out of him, no one can' Minato thought to himself.

"Hai, Hokage-dono" Isobu awnsered, "Is this a clandistine mission, or should she be aware of my presence"

"She should be aware of your presence, you will do anything she asks you to do, now, if you could return to your average body size that would be agreeable"

Without saying a word Isobu nodded and stared at the door, after a minute of this, the door opened and regular sized Isobu entered, the 'clone' walked over to the miniature Isob u and grabbed him and as the Hokage watched the smaller one melted and joined into the normal one.

"Is this a acceptable amount of mass?" Isobu questioned

"Hai, now get going you shall be on 24-hour watch, your file stated that you did not require any sleep?" the statement came out as a question towards the end as minato looked back down at the file in front of him.

"I do not, Hokage-dono, I will start immediatly." he stated before pausing, "Will I be alone in this task?" he asked his voice nor body launguage giving away anything as he looked up to the hokage.

"You may be joined in the future by either Agent Inu or the Root Agent know previously as Kinoe." he stated looking down at the boy from his position behind his desk.

Isobu nodded before sliding his mask on and shunshing away to begin his duties .

It did not take long to find the fiery haired and tempered woman, he caught her right as she was coming out of a ramen stand carrying a child and talking with the Hyuga clan heads wife.

Quickly Shunshin-ing infront of her, he kneeled as he announced himself to her ignoring her and her compainions shouts of suprise at his sudden appearance,

"I am _Kame_ , I will be overseeing your safety and needs, Kushina-dono." he annouced in his usaul monotone.

Kushian paused as her companion mutered about the unfairness of it all and why she didn't get to have a ANBU servent, she suddenly seemed to gain a evil smirk as she looked at him,

"You wouldn't know how to make ramen would you ?" she asked as her expression seemed to morph into a expression so innocent it wouldn't be out of place on a 5 year old girl.

"Hai, I am fully trained in infiltration, and as such, the cullinary arts." he replied in his usual monotone.

The gleeful evil smirk was back in full force as she said,

"I do beleive we are going to be the _best_ of _friends_ _**Kame**_." she said while her companion sighed and again started muttering under her breath about addics and ramen.

~Flash back – Ends ~

He was still working under Kushina as her persoanl bodygaurd/ramen cook, she had forced him to have three clones constantly cooking to sate hers and Naruto's hunger. He had been called in for multiple missions of differing rank, and to his satiffaction, even to this day maintained his anonymity as a ANBU agent.

He was currently reading a rather thought provoking book on theories about Bijuus, it was all wrong, but intriging none the less. Isobu-sama himself had given him an in-depth explanation on the Bijuu hiearchy, as he would be "taking up" the duties that the Sanbi had when the merge ended, he personaly thought that sush actions were uneeded as he would know everything that Isobu-sama knew when the merge fiished, already he knew aproxamintly 8% of Isobu's total knowledge, his mortal brain could only handle so much until the merge completed on his 11th birthday. Until then he would continue as he was.


	5. Discovery

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective owners

 **Bijuu/Justu/Spell said aloud**

 _'Thoughts/Justu/Spells/bloodline/thought/Foreign tongue'_

 **Demonic Powered voice**

 _{Translation}_

(Side notes on reports/or in personal musings) / (Comments by author/me)

(I also really don't like the name Harry for Harry Potter, so I will be using Hadrian always, sorry to anyone named Harry :P)

~Author's notes~

~Review Answers~

Kane: As you are a guest reviewer, I can't answer you directly, but, I have already been (politely) corrected about my complete lack of knowledge on the Japanese language, I am aware of the difference. - I thank you however for the simple lesson in Japanese, I forgot to rid the intro of my ignorant statement since I copy and paste it to the beginning of each chapter, I however enjoy using the Japanese terms because I feel it adds a since of authenticity and enjoyment when reading, plus if I had powers I personally would prefer having the names in a different language: - (ex: _**FIRE**_ – or – _**IGNIS**_ ), plus it just really irks me for some reason when writers will blend the languages for no reason – (ex: Suiton: GREAT WATER SHARK no jutsu) I just don't like it.

Separ: Serve, i/e Butler/Bodyguard, I mean, can't Minato pamper his wife?

~Quote of the Chapter~

Even the strongest of opponents always has a weakness. ~ Itachi Uchiha

~Story Time~

~Isobu is now 11~YAY~

Isobu, now an ANBU captain, was settled in a underground bunker hidden behind a number of barriers he had designed for this very event, they were practically useless in any other situation, he was sat down here meditating and waiting for the last visage of his humanity to be melded away, the merge had been moderately peaceful considering the fact he was merging with a age old demon lord. The Sanbi himself had been quiet, readying himself to absorb the boy he had been sealed in. He was curious about what would happen, seeing as how the ability to meld nature chakra had stayed with husk of the shinju. He was however interrupted from his musing by a fluctuation in his chakra, it seems that his time at being in a container was over.

'I will not insult you by stating the obvious, but we are starting the final push, my psyche will over power yours in the final push, for what it is worth, you were a good host.' the Sanbi said to its silent host in a rare show of emotion.

As the merge finish, Isobu let two tears slide down his face as he experienced his last moments as himself.

~Next Day~

Upon awaking from his night long coma like state, Isobu only needed a single glance to affirm that, yes, his barriers had held strong throughout the process. But without the strange merger seal keeping his chakra hidden he was a sitting duck for any sensor or doujustu using ningen to reveal his identity. It took another six hours of work, but he had successfully hidden his chakra from most ways of detection. He was completely certain that he was hidden from all means of detection. So when he brought down all of his barriers, he was justifiably surprised when a giant fireball exploded into existence. Floating before him in a majestic halo of fire was a strange reddish gold bird that released an aura of power, dignity, and fire. The aura however was shattered when it _finally_ got around to looking at him and squawked in surprise and fell to the floor in a heap. Looking up at him with what only could be described as the avian version of a eyebrow raise, the burning bird let out a melodious tune before launching itself up and at him. As the bird attacked it let loose its aura, dwarfing his own considerable power before ripping both of them away to lands unknown.

~Scotland – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry~

In an magnificent explosion of crimson flames both a turtle-masked boy and a flaming swan like bird materialized in a oval office.

 _"Harry, my boy!"_ an elderly voice boomed out of an equally elderly man.

Quickly taking stock of his situation, Isobu found himself in a rather _eccentric_ office, there was small gadgets strewn across the room with large bookshelves lining each wall and _moving, talking,_ paintings lining the walls, but the most surprising was the amount of robed people stuffed into the place. They were all looking at him with differing expressions ranging from awe, confusion, and _hope_? Acting before any of the strange people could react he threw up a _Suiton: Kekkai {Water Release: Barrier}_ surrounding his position. As all of the noise around him was garbled by the barrier, he brought out a unique tri-pronged kunai before flinging it at the floor, the kunai sunk hilt deep into the stone floor before a yellow flash of light heralded the arrival of the famed _Kiiroi Senkō_ _{Yellow Flash}._

~Five Minutes Prior – Headmaster's office

"Albus, are you sure its going to work?" A rather stern looking elder woman asked as she wrung her hands in worry.

"..." The entire office waited in baited silence for the headmaster to answer the question.

"Albus, ..Albus, ...ALBUS!" The older witch exclaimed as she looked over at the elderly man behind the desk.

"...Hmm... Oh, yes Minerva?" The elderly man snapped his head up to look at his deputy in confusion for several moments before stating, "I am not completely sure, but I think it can be done, imagine it, walking talking lemon drops!" he exclaimed as his deputy heaved a exasperated sigh.

"Not the candy Albus, WE are talking about young Mr. Potter." Minerva scolded the headmaster as she shot worried glances towards a couple standing not to far away.

"Young Harry?" The Headmaster mused, "Hmm, yes it will work, Fawkes can find _anyone_ , _anywhere_." he stated with the utmost conviction.

"Your Phoenix familiar?" a rather portly man with a bowler cap asked the headmaster.

"Ah Cornelius, it is a much more apt description to say that I am Fawkes's familiar." Headmaster Dumbledore replied, his blue eyes twinkling madly, "But on the topic of Mr. Potter, he should be arri-"

Any further noise was cut off as a sizable ball of flames exploded into existence in the middle of the room. Seconds later Fawkes flew from the flame and onto a perch by the headmasters desk leaving his cargo where they had entered.

Standing in the middle of the room seemingly unperturbed by his kidnapping stood a boy standing at a good five foot three, Isobu stood in standard ANBU uniform consisting of a sleeveless black skintight turtleneck, showing off a strange spiral tattoo on his left arm, a gray vest, elbow length black gloves, gray arm braces, slightly baggy black pants with medical tape wrapped around his right thigh, the pants were tucked into toe-less high strapped sandals. Completing the out fit was a turtle themed porcelain mask strapped over his face, a bit of hair going over the mask to cover the right eye hole. (Basically the story photo with the extra hair length in ANBU uniform).

"Harry, my boy!" Dumbledore yelled to the masked child.

Instead of answering the child threw his hands out and they all watched in confusion and awe as water rushed from the boys hands to create walls going from the floor to the ceiling. They watched with slight apprehension as the child took out a strange object before throwing it, hilt deep into _enchanted_ stone with barely any effort. Their confusion however was change to absolute fear and awe as a blond haired man seemingly apparated thought the previously thought impenetrable wards of Hogwarts.

~Back to Isobu's POV~

"Hmm, I see why you have called me Captain Kame." his Hokage told him as he looked over the group through his barrier. "Amazing, a deformed Chakra network that seems to only function on Nature Chakra that is pooled around the gate of death." he continued as he displayed one of the skills that made him both feared and greatly respected by all.

"Can you see it Kame?" he asked "They are solidifying their Chakra in the air and drawing out fuinjutsu!" the Hokage asked looking impressed as the men outside waved around some sort baton. Out of each of the batons light jumped and collided with the barrier in an endless barrage before a muffled boom was heard from outside of the safety provided by the water shield.

" _You will all settle down!"_ A elderly voice boomed from outside, heard even from inside the barrier. The headmaster had stood and calmed the group of robed individuals before walking forward and motioning with his hand for the barrier to be dropped.

Looking towards the Hokage he silently asked if it was alright. Getting a small nod he lowered the front wall of the barrier, leaving the other three up to defend them from behind.

"May I have the knowledge of knowing who I speak to?" Minato asked in a quiet but firm voice.

The headmaster looked startled for a moment before answering the question in a broken attempt at their language, "My _Japanese_ … no good..., I is Albus Dumbledore, ..Headmaster of Hogwarts, .. Who is you?" the man finished his terribly spoken attempt at a question.

"My name is Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, Leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, this is my agent, Kame" He stated, "Now, may I know why, and how, you kidnapped one of my soldiers." he finished in a deathly quiet voice.

"Ahh, It … all .. is . Misunderstanding …, young Harry .. here .. was . kidnapped as . a child, try to return .. him." he stated, getting less and less sloppy as he continued, "My Fire-bird is capable .. of transportation anywhere, he is rather haughty, so I apologize .. on my behalf if he attacked anyone." he finished.

" _What are you saying Albus, is he going to return the boy-who-disappeared?_ " the portly man impatiently asked.

The headmaster turned to the man and glared at him before turning back and asking "Could I see young Harry's face?"

Minato stood still for a moment, his face unreadable before asking, "Do you mind if my agent takes the knowledge of your language from one of you?" he continued, "He has done so safety on multiple occasions."

The Headmaster nodded, "That skill sounds much like _Legilimency_ a mind reading technique some here are proficient in." he stated before sparing a glance at the masked boy.

All around them mutters of , " _Legilimency! What could they be talking about!?_ " or, " _Legilimency? That is dark magic!_ "

Slightly disappointed that his mind walking technique wasn't part of his doujustu, he sighed before creating a connection to the headmaster. Moving through the mans head in a clinical manner he had, in the span of the brief glance, copied the entire English language and gained the identity of ever person in the room, among them his _mortal_ parents. Deciding to make use of that information later he continued with his leader's orders. Looking over to his leader he looked straight into the mans eyes, implanting the copied knowledge into the correct parts of the Hokage's brain.

"I am sure that we could find someone suitable for you to take the knowledge from." the headmaster stated, unaware of what had occurred in the brief glance.

(From now on, unless stated otherwise, _Japanese_ will be in _Italics_ and English in normal text)

"There is no need for that Headmaster Dumbledore, it is already done." Minato spoke with in a slightly amused tone

"Astounding!" The elder man spoke in a awed tone before turning and walking to his desk. "Now, I do believe we have much to speak about."

~ **Extra Authors notes ~**

 **I'm really sorry, I have been swamped with school and homework for awhile and this chapter really didn't want to work with me. I kinda like how it is, but I would love for some suggestions on what I could change about it – And I was thinking about putting some Omakes at the end of each chapter about Isobu's time as Kushina's ramen slave/body guard? Anyways See you next time ~ Tdb360**


	6. Sorting Meetings

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective owners

 **Bijuu/Justu/Spell said loudly**

 _'Thoughts/Justu/Spells/bloodline/thought/Foreign tongue'_

 **Demonic Powered voice**

 _{Translation}_

(Side notes on reports/or in personal musings) / (Comments by author/me)

(I also really don't like the name Harry for Harry Potter, so I will be using Hadrian always, sorry to anyone named Harry :P)

~Author's notes~

Not much to say except that I'm going to try and work on a weekly pace from now on, every Wednesday there is going to be an update ~ Hopefully

Btw: Do any of you guys want little stories added to the bottom of chapters about Isobu's time under Kushina? ~ Or its own story?

~Review Answers~

Sakura Lisel: While you make a good point, Isobu will listen to Minato's and more importantly Kushina's lead – And yes he will only answer to Isobu, but he won't kill someone if he is called Hadrian either. Hope that cleared it up for you.

Pheonixs1518: They merged together, but since the Sanbi had been alive for so much longer, his personality is dominate, not that Isobu's personality hasn't left its mark

Dieter17: Summons will more than likely be the turtles (. Who coulda guessed :P), plus the sage arts are the Nine Tail's domain. Also, Toads are still meant for Naruto. :D

NakedFury: While I will try to keep from the Harry appears with magic and solves everyone's problems and everyone loves him pitfall, I could use some nudges here and there if I stray to close to the pit for everyone's comfort. – on your second review, that was what I was kinda going for, I am glad you liked it.

TheBeauty: Even before the link, his only influences growing up were Danzo and the Sanbi, so he isn't completely right in the head.

Lilnudger82: Thank you and – Naruto was conceived safely due to the interference of Tenzo + Isobu, no kyuubi sealing needed, but that doesn't mean that he won't be one – I'm sorry for any spelling errors, the program I am writing this in's spell checker was glitching out, I have fix it since the last chapter – and cool but I am going to try my hardest to pump out a chapter a week, preferably of good quality.

: That will be explained later, but you got your second wish now, and in the next chapter, somewhat.

Guest: You'll get your wish later – _when you bother to get an account_ ~Kidding XD

~Quote of the Chapter~

Knowing what it feels to be in pain, is exactly why we try to be kind to others. ~Jiraiya

~Story Time~

 _"Now, I do believe we have much to speak about."_ The Headmaster spoke as he popped a small yellow candy into his mouth.

"Now, for the purpose of making sure my translation is correct, you said you were Namikaze Minato (The naming in the previous chapter where Minato introduces himself is a typo, I meant to put his family name first, but alas, I did not), leaf town of a shadowy fire?"

With a mirthful smile the Hokage answered, "A better translation would be that I am the Fire Shadow of the hidden in the leaf, but yes, I am."

"Ah, sorry for any insult that I caused, now, your young … agent here was kidnapped during an attack on his parents home, can I know how you have come to have him?"

"Yes" came the curt and mischievous reply from the blonde man, several people in the room chortled in mirth at the act.

"... How did you find young Mr. Potter?" the old man said after huffing at how difficult the man was being.

"I found him after a rather … patriotic man in our village took him from a over zealous man's .. abode." Minato answered cryptically.

Getting slightly annoyed at the mans constant reflection the Headmaster asked, "Can Mr. Potter answer some questions I have?"

"He may," turning to the dead silent boy he ordered him, "Kame, turn in your mask, from this point you are now off-duty, Jōnin Isobu, you will answer the mans questions as long as they don't endanger Kohona in any way, am I understood?" The Hokage questioned in a quiet voice.

"Hai" Isobu spoke in his surprisingly deep voice as he removed his mask and handed it to the Hokage before turning to the Headmaster allowing him to see his only visible green-gold ringed eye.

"Hmm, my boy, would you perhaps tell us where you have been since you disappeared to as a child?" Dumbledore asked to the child.

"Kohona" came the curt reply

Realizing that line of questioning would go nowhere, he instead asked his most important question, getting straight to the point, "As your family came from here, and you are of age to start, would you be willing to attend the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry as a student effective immediately?" he asked

Looking over at the one who could control his eldest brother's container, he establish a link with his mind to silently get his opinion on the matter. He pushed the concept of learning more about his inherited bloodline to the Hokage through the link. Receiving an answer, Isobu also received a feeling of embarrassment with it, ' _At the moment I can only move myself across the gap between wherever we are and Kohona with the Hirashin._ ' he explained before continuing, ' _You will have to stay here until I can devise a way to return you to the elemental nations, I doubt the man will allow you to return voluntarily, so we will play the hard game, they did kidnap you after all._ ' he finished. Breaking the link he looked back at the headmaster, the gesture looking only like a child looking for approval, before answering, "I would." he spoke before the Hokage stepped forward to speak with the Headmaster again.

"I will allow you to keep my soldier here so that he may learn more of his abilities here, but be warned Dumbledore, you have already kidnapped one of my soldiers, any attempt to keep him or sway him from Kohona will be treated as a deceleration of war." Minato threatened.

Turning back to Isobu he spoke, " _I have to get back to the village, your position of captain of the barrier division will be delegated to your protege Iruka {Dolphin},_ (Any guesses to who that is XD, his name literally means Dolphin of the sea, so yeah) _the experience will be good for him."_ the Hokage replied in Japanese. He then nodded before he started glowing a bright yellow, the light covered him before disappearing in a flash. (Now before any of you start on how he just left him, Minato trusts that Isobu can deal with it himself, while Minato is a SUPER-genius, he grasp of common sense is like how much ramen is left in a stall after Kushina and Naruto visit)

Standing in the middle of the room, the still unmasked, expressionless boy remained quiet as he observed the occupants of the room.

"Hmm, yes, now young Harry, I would like for you to meet two very important people." the Headmaster spoke as he pointed to a red headed woman being held by a man who could have passed as his older twin if it wasn't for his eyes.

"H-h—harry?" the woman spoke in a broken stuttering hope filled tone before she jumped out of the mans reach before grabbing the boy in a bear hug.

"Is there a reason you are grabbing me woman?" he asked calmly as he observed the woman clinging to him.

The woman however didn't answer however and continued to cling to him, slightly cautious of her mental health he turned his neck completely around to send a questioning look at the headmaster looked rather disturbed by the fact he could turn his head like an owl before shrugging in a "what do you want me to do" fashion.

"You're really back" the man who he assumed to be his mortal father breathed out.

"Now its a very touching scene, however I do believe introductions are in order Albus." the portly man stated rather impatiently.

"Yes, Harry, I would like you to meet your parents Lily and James Potter." he said smiling as he nodded to each of them.

"AHEM" the portly man coughed at the headmaster tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ah yes, perhaps I should introduce everyone," pointing at a really short man standing at only three feet tall, the man sported a rather spectacular beard, "this is Gomgi Dragonkiller, leader of Thunderhand, a guild for .. warriors and thrill seekers." Pointing at a rather tall, gangly man, he spoke, "That is Lord Scire, leader of the Eagle's roost a guild dedicated towards the advancement of runic and arithmancy knowledge." Pointing at the second to last man in the room, a rather stoic man who had been standing silently by the bookshelf without speaking and spoke, "And this is Professor Severus Snape, resident potion master and potions professor." He finished and smiled a grandfatherly smile at the portly man who's face had turned a rather deep crimson color.

"I _do_ believe that I haven't been _introduced_ yet Albus." the man ground out.

"Oh yes, why didn't you say anything Cornelius?" he questioned in a seemingly confused tone before continuing before the man could speak, "This is Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic for Britain." he finished grandly.

"Do you have any questions?" the headmaster asked the still trapped boy.

Before answering he liquidized him self to "step" out of the woman's grasp, hearing a thud behind him, but paying it no attention, before answering the question to a Headmaster who looked as if someone had told him that lemon drops were evil, "One Question Headmaster, why does my return require so many, as I have guessed influential people?" he asked in his emotionless baritone voice.

"They were merely here to make sure that there wasn't any danger, as there is not, they can leave now if they wish?" He ended in a questioning tone to the still flabbergasted men who nodded dumbly before walking out of the office.

"Now, if you would come here Harry, we have to sort you." The headmaster said before bringing out a older pointed hat.

Looking at the hat the Headmaster spoke, "Now Genus, I have a very special student for you to sort."

The hat seemed to shake before a rip appeared on its side and it spoke, "Ehh, wha?, oh hmm, just get it over with ya old geezer."

"If you'll put this on your head, we will be started." he said, and when Isobu made no movement to comply, he went to assure him, "It's harmless, it simply sorts you into different house's based on your personality traits." he explained.

Without anyone seeing him move, Isobu suddenly had the Hat in his hands as he stared at it. After a few seconds Genus spoke, "Just put he on yur head ya quiet dung head."

Comping with the action, he felt a presence enter his mind before grinding to a complete stop, _'What in the … What are you'_ it breathed out in his head as it tried to comprehend what it was "seeing". Moving back along the connection he gained glimpses of what each house represented, before telling the hat, ' _Ravenclaw_ '.

 _'Very well,'_ it said before he heard the hat yell "RAVENCLAW"

"Hmm, oh yes, very good, now Harry, if you please, you can go with your parents to get your school supplies." The headmaster said after thinking for a second

"Come on Harry, lets go" His mortal father replied holding his unconscious mortal mother, who had fainted when he had moved out of her grasp, before beckoning him out of the room, but before he left he heard the hat say to the Headmaster, "Albus, I do believe I now know what its like to be sorted now." it said , sounding both awed and scared.


	7. The Alley which is Diagon

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective owners

 **Bijuu/Justu/Spell said loudly**

 _'Thoughts/Justu/Spells/bloodline/thought/Foreign tongue'_

 **Demonic Powered voice**

 _{Translation}_

(Side notes on reports/or in personal musings) / (Comments by author/me)

(I also really don't like the name Harry for Harry Potter, so I will be using Hadrian always, sorry to anyone named Harry :P)

~Author's notes~

This chapter was a bit rushed, sorry :/, I tried to get it out on time, However, I am up to suggestions on what to write – Be warned that I am going to base "magic" on a runic system, so any suggestions on that will have to revolve around that.

~Review Answers~

Star Iron: Not really, he just became part of a greater whole, part of Isobu is Hadrian, but the ration is like putting a lake into an ocean, while what was the lake still exists there, you would still call it an ocean. ~ does that make since?

NakedFury: I might add a back-story to them later, I just found a name generator and went from there :P ~ Do you want them to come back? They were just going to be filler unless I had need of them in the future.

Sakura Lisel: While I almost did go with your idea, remember, Isobu is almost as old as time itself, he can be patient, and he is not out to make enemies, him being tolerant is just his way, he doesn't do anything without thinking on it, and his "leader" told him to gather info, and he can't do that if he's acting like a emo child :P

Miyu Kokomi: buena peculiar, peculiar o malo ? ~ Lo siento, pero estoy usando un traductor : D

Eliana34: Eh bien alors ne lisez pas . ~ Désolé si je traduis mal, en utilisant Google Translate

: Thank you, it just came to me, glad to see you enjoyed it :D

Orange3WhiteSkew: they are still processing it, there will be a lot of denial and red tinted glasses in the future :P

thunder18: Thank you

Alex2909: My atempt to Flesh out the HP world, not just show it as a backwards society, it won;t be perfect, but wizards + witches will have some common sense, the guild are in my story, a gathering of like minded magic users to do something, like if you were a charms master or practitioner, then you would join a charms guild to be around other masters/practitioners. ~ hope that cleared it up for you, the guild system will be showing up later in the forms of student guilds later, this chapter or the next. :P

~Quote of the Chapter~

"You're a Wizard Harry!" ~Hagrid

~Story Time~

"Come on Harry, we best get going to Diagon." his fath.. James, said rather dreamily as he stared at him with a strange look on his face.

After looking over the form he had chosen and comparing it to the rather annoying humans around him, he concluded _again_ , that he was in fact not hairier than the humans around him, voicing his confusion, a fact he might have hated to admit to himself if he could have, he said, "Is there a reason you are referring to me as hairy?" he continued, "Because, I can assure you, that I am in fact not anymore hairier than anyone of you."

After staring at him rather stupidly for a few seconds, James exploded into laughter, doubling over, almost dropping his wife, before stuttering out through his laughter, "Y-Y-yy-ou think we call you Harry cause your hairy?" he forced out before laughing to himself before he continued, "Your full name is Hadrian James Potter, or Harry for short." he explained with a dreamy smile on his face before they came to a fireplace in the middle of the hall. Setting his wife down, James waived his wand over his wife and spoke quietly "Rennervate", all but for a second a glowing rune made its way into existence before Isobu, fading just as fast as it came. The woman, Lily, jumped awake before lunging at him, falling short as his form slid a few feet to the right. Looking at the woman he said, "I have tolerated your attacks before because I feared for your mental sanity, could you please state your flawed reasoning for attempting to bring harm to my being?"

"Harm you?!" Lily bit out incredulously, before saying; "You diaspeared when you were a child, we thought you were dead, but, y-y-your name was still active in the founders book, so we knew you'd still be alive, we just missed out on your childhood, isn't a mother allowed to hug her child."

His head seemed to ripple before a foot tall version of himself jumped from his head into his arms before handing the shell of himself that Naruto seemed to prefer, dubbed Chibi-Kame, and handed himself over to the woman.

Struck speechless by the act, Lily grabbed up the miniature version of himself before hugging to herself. Not at all bothered by it, having had it done before, he simply stared at James.

"Ah, umm, right, here, grab some Floo powder, and step in and yell Diagon Alley." James said.

When he didn't receive a reply, he looked over at Isobu to see him looking at the powder dubiously, before he said, "Ahh, here we'll go first, come on lily, come on," throwing the powder in, he stepped in with Lily, still holding the chibi, before yelling "DIAGON ALLEY!" before a roar of green fire they were gone. Quickly following them, Isobu grabbed some powder, and a little extra for research purposes, before throwing it in before calmly stating "Diagon Alley". In a giant WHOOMPH of lime-green fire, he was gone.

~Diagon Alley – Seconds Later~

"CLEAR THE WAY" a man yelled as a alarm over the fireplace roared into life before a small blur shot out of the fireplace and out the backdoor.

Within seconds the crowd went back to what it was doing, not at all caring at what they saw as a simple magical accident. James and Lily, with Chibi in tow, ran outside seeing Isobu leaning casually against the wall.

"Are you alright?" James asked, concern evident in his tone.

"I am fine, I have sustained more damage before." Isobu replied evenly

"Well... ok then, here let me let us in." he said lifting his stick into the air with a flourish before tapping the innocent looking wall in a simple circle around an indent in the wall.

As the wall opened in on itself, to the normal eye, the alley became visible, but to Isobu's active mutated Byakugan, it was anything but a simple opening. Where the wall had once been was now a rip in space, energy swirled about it, the whole alley, trapped in a pocket dimension. It was genius, the entire ally existed inside of the wall, and yet not in the wall.

Stepping in James turned to him before asking, "You coming?"

Stepping through he had to marvel at the work put into it, to the normal eye, this was simply another part of London, the sun still shone in the sky, and the clouds still roamed above, nether any more real than a mural on a wall.

Snapping him out of his musings on the illusionary sky, Lily said, "We'll need to stop in Gringotts James."

"Of coarse, can't go shopping for Harry's supplies without money." He said with a rouge-ish wink in his direction.

"Isobu." he said

"What?" Lily said, confused by the sudden statement.

"My name has been, and will always be Isobu." he said

"Well, I gave birth to you, and I named you Harry, so you can deal with it." she said stubbornly as she squeezed the chibi nearly to death in her hands.

Rather thankful that he had cut the connection to the shell when he had made it, he gave the life-less chibi a pitying glance before staring right into nearly identical pupil-less emerald eyes and wondering if all redheads were this troublesome.

"Here we are!" James said as he tried to redirected his family members attention away from their staring match.

A great big building sat in front him, white and slanted in the middle and the surface rippled, showing off a extreme level of craftsmanship, standing guard to either side of the door were a couple of short armored beings. Above them labeled on the wall was a poem.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn  
Must pay most dearly in their turn  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there." - (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone)

' _A challenge? What a prideful bank._ ' he thought as he read the poem.

As they neared the doors, both of the strange men near the door kept shuffling their feet and appeared to be sending him glances from under their helmets.

As they crossed the threshold, he saw something he simply couldn't believe, a bank, _THE_ bank of the wizardry world was run by lowly fourth circle demons, demons that were supposed to stay in the underworld. He would have to settle this matter, Son Goku would not be pleased to know of this treachery. (In case you haven't figured it out yet, each of the tailed beasts run a level of hell.)

His arrival however, did not go unnoticed as every demon in the hall stopped dead in their tracks before turning to him with eyes full of dread.

One of the braver demons stepped forwards before stuttering out in a slightly squeaky voice, "L-L-Lord S-Sanbi." the words seemed to break the silence, every little demon ran around in absolute pandemonium.


	8. New Management

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective owners

 **Bijuu/Justu/Spell said loudly**

 _'Thoughts/Justu/Spells/bloodline/thought/Foreign tongue'_

 _/Parseltongue/_

 **Demonic Powered voice**

 _{Translation}_

(Side notes on reports/or in personal musings) / (Comments by author/me)

(I also really don't like the name Harry for Harry Potter, so I will be using Hadrian always, sorry to anyone named Harry :P)

~Author's notes~

Ahh, still not as long as I wanted, but I tried to make it interesting, but not to many things at once, But should Isobu even get a wand? A familiar?

~Review Answers~

unknownwolf1996 + SleepyMangaHead: Ah thank you, my bad, Ill correct that in future chapters :D

Bbwulf: Ah yes, my spellchecker was broken during this part, I had the language turned off in the settings, it has been fixed, but thank you.

Cormin12: yes, in chapter 1; .

firebluebird2006: If I don't add any of this, the HP universe is incredibly bland, So I am adding meat to the bones of JK Rowling's universe. Plus, He-Who-Shall-Be-Killed-In-A-Anti-Climatic-Way + Dumbasdoor are incredibly past their prime and were SUPER powerful in their prime. In my story, Dumbles was another prophecy child, Dumbledoor vs. Grindwald.

NakedFury: Cool, but I'm trying to interpret magic as a kinda fuinjutsu. Wands take Yin Chakra and "Wrap" nature Chakra to create runes, and the runes do the spell. So a third of the rune is made by the motion, a third by invoking the name, and finally the last third is made by the intent.

Crazy dragon ninja: Thank you :D

Alex2909: Thank you, I just thought that since the goblins were greedy creatures and the fourth level of hell is for greedy beings, that Son Goku, being the four tails, would rule them. :D

Guest + Yukio00 + TheBeauty + thunder18: Thank you :D

~Quote of the Chapter~

"It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" ~ Albus Dumbledoor

~Story Time~

Silence

That is what permeated that lobby of Gringotts, every goblin in the halls had disappeared deep into the complex. The only living beings left in the lobby were two stupefied magic users and a stone faced demon lord.

"Wha?" came the confused reply from Lily.

"Sandbee?" came the equally confused reply from James.

 ***THUD*** a noise boomed up from behind the pair of main doors

"What is happening, Harry?, whats happening!?" Lily turned to him, hie eyes still set towards the doors.

 ***THUD*** , ***THUD*** The noises came, now recognizable as the pounding run of many, many, armored beings.

"Lily!, Harry!, we need to leave!" James pleaded as spell after spell shot from his wand, impacting the stone doors of Gringotts, which had closed in the panic, locking out the general public. The spells just dissipating against the door.

 ***THUD*** , ***THUD*** , ***THUD*** , ***BOOM*** Thegiant door blew open as giant green beings ingold armor burst into the room, numbering in the hundreds, each one standing eight feet tall, carrying in their hands wicked swords.

From behind him, James breathed out in fright, "Orcs."

Seconds past before a few of the orcs stepped forward with their swords before they stopped as Isobu finally spoke in his usual seep monotone voice.

"You would dare?" he whispered in a soft voice as he looked over the taller beings.

"You would dare raise a weapon against me?" he whispered in the same tone-less soft voice.

"After my siblings and I gave you your lives, after we gave your world order, you would betray us?" he questioned, his voice never wavering.

A few orcs shifted on their feet, before a voice rang out from behind them " _Najor liwo granav no mercausan , cuav naj-ri poshat nalkramal najor ukavanduk! {He will grant no mercy , cut him down where he stands!}_ (I am taking liberty here to use the Black tongue from Lotr as demon speak, Disclaimer, I don't ow it either, but here is the link to the translator I will be using for it *Remove the spaces* BlackSpeechTranslator)

As one, the orcs rushed forward, only to be bisected as glowing blue energy panels phased into existence though their waists.

As he watched all the orcs die as they bled out, he heard a noise of disgust behind him, looking back he saw that Lily was throwing up as James gazed at him, horrified at what he'd done.

Walking over to his "parents", he walked right up to them before two globs of water shot off him and seemingly melded into their skin, knocking them out. He would use the connection the Chakra infused water provided to systematically change their memories to ones where they simply entered Gringotts and got gold as they planned.

Walking over the bodies of the orcs he went to the one cowering form, who had been the one to incite the attack. Looking down at the goblin, he spoke, " _Geav up, lat liwo avake alnej avo avhe ni nalkriuk decideuk for lat." {Get up, you will take me to the one who decides for you.}_

Sniveling as he rose, the goblin nodded and shuffled over to the tunnel behind the doors.

~Time Skip – 5 minutes~

After realizing the futility of walking him into traps after the no doubt poisoned spears flew right through him, the sniveling goblin finally got him to the apparent leader of the establishment.

Stepping through a set of doors made from a strange silver-like substance, he came to the unpleasant sight of the fattest fourth circle dweller he had ever seen. Being the lord of the Third Circle, the Circle of Gluttony, he had seen his fair share of rotund demons, but none from other circles, the being appeared to be sitting on a gaudy throne, or what could be seen of it under him.

"W _haav! Nalkriuk leav avhe liavavle bale crawlas shal? {What! Who let the little mud crawler in?}_ The rotund demon boomed in a nasally tone.

" _Iav evinaj do lat nalal avo nauk-membas nalkriuk lat ayh, arttia zo beneaavh avhe greaav avree._ " _{It would do you well to remember what you are, gold miner beneath the great tree}_ (Reference to the fact that Son Goku is an ape :P)

" _Lat ukpeak avhe avongue?_ " _{You speak the tongue?}_ Came the incredulous reply.

Without replying he he brought a finger forward, its tip turning into water, spreading into a large complex circular fuinjutsu array hovering in the air.

As he pumped some power into the array, he heard a panicked yell of, " _Savop Naj-ri!" {Stop Him!}_

He watched, as the surface of the array rippled before before becoming a flat panel. Groaning as it opened, the panel split open from the center, showing only darkness. Suddenly a claw shot out and grabbed the side of the portal before pulling the rest of itself out.

Slithering out of the portal, the being was a bizarre mixture between a crab and a snake. The demon had the head and body of a particularly large olive colored snake, with the red arms and claws of a crab. The demon was laid at about 25 feet long and 5 feet across, barely fitting into the throne room. Slithering over to him him, it propped itself on its claws before doing what could be considered a bow before hissing out, "/ _What is thy bidding master?_ /"

Giving it a look, he hissed back in parseltongue, a useful ability he had inherited from his mortal shell, "/ _Eat the fat one, squeeze the life from his lips, from now on nameless one, you shall be know as Greed, now go._ /" he commanded to the demon.

Without a word or hiss, the demon named as Greed flew into action grabbing the screaming rotund demon with his claws before throwing him up into the air, an impressive feat, before catching him with his jaw, which had opened to gigantic proportions and swallowing him whole.

Looking on, Isobu simply looked at his demon before hissing out as he turned to walk back out, "/ _You are the new leader here Greed, do not disappoint me._ /"

Walking out, he stopped at the door before summoning a large bag of gold from the corner of the room, not seeing the harm in taking one of the many, many bags littering the room, and continuing on to the lobby.

~Line Break~

Walking up to his still unconscious parents, he recalled the bits of himself he had implanted and waited.

"Wha?" James said groggily as he sat up, "Oh right, a goblin drill (Kinda like a fire drill, but for a attempted thievery), .. goblins have drills?" he continued confused.

"Every bank has drills James," came the reply from Lily as she rubbed her head, "Even muggle banks have drills." she explained to him.

"I have the money, they were kind enough to compensate us for our troubles." Isobu said as he threw the large gold bag at his mortal father.

"Ooooof" James wheezed out as he caught the large bag, tumbling back into the wall.

"I guess we have some shopping to do!" Lily said, far to excited than she had any right to be.


	9. Ollivanders

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective owners

 **Bijuu/Justu/Spell said loudly**

 _'Thoughts/Justu/Spells/bloodline/thought/Foreign tongue'_

 _/Parseltongue/_

 **Demonic Powered voice**

 _{Translation}_

(Side notes on reports/or in personal musings) / (Comments by author/me)

(I also really don't like the name Harry for Harry Potter, so I will be using Hadrian always, sorry to anyone named Harry :P)

~Author's notes~

I am sooo sorry about not updating, I have had a hectic week, but from now on, I will update on the weekends, anyways, if this chapter's dialogue seems to jump anywhere, I'm sorry, I wrote this over the entire week, adding some here and there when I could, but at 1,800 words, its about average for a chapter, to make up for this, I'm going to start a new story/ maybe a one shot, sometime soon to make up for my tardiness.

But anyways, what are your opinions on the story so far?

~Review Answers~

NakedFury: Short answer, Yes, Kinda, and will be explained in story - Long answer,

1 – I hated the ending to Naruto, it was a disaster, all the build up, just to have a complete crap back story for the Bijuu, but the Bijuu are still each a part of the Juubi, but I'm adding a twist to it :D

2 – Isobu can, I will explain how that is later, but a few hints are that it has to do with someone really important to him, and it has to do with something that Isobu is missing – Cannon Isobu as well- ;D

3 – best answer? They crawled threw the cracks of the world, But they shouldn't have been able too, its like having a filter set up to block pebbles from getting through, it doesn't stop germs and really small rocks from getting through, hence some magical creatures

Goblins + Orcs = germs, lets all imagine what the small rocks were then :P

BBWulf: :D

Alex2909: Cool, Hope you like it, feed-back is admired, good and bad

TheBeauty: To Infinity and Beyond , (•_•) / ( •_•)⌐■-■ / (⌐■_■)

~Quote of the Chapter~

"Humans... Do humans have a purpose when they are born? I have been wondering recently. Because they are born, do they have an important duty? The meaning of being born... For humans to find that answer... It is the one freedom God gave them. " ~ Kimimaro

~Story Time~

Morose, Mournful, Somber, Dejected, all of these words described Lily Potter after she had been told that he had no use for clothing. She had been set to drag him into a shop and layer him in woven plants and dried animal skin before he had questioned her on the need for clothing. He truly would never understand the female obsession with vanity, his own sister Matatabi, a giant two tailed cat made of fire, still obsessed over her looks.

Lily had balked at the confused answer, refusing to believe that he had no need for them. In return, he had changed his form every step he took, his general form staying the same, his clothing shifting from a kimono, to a standard Jonin outfit, and to about everyone's outfit on the street.

They were currently standing in front of the last shop on the list, Ollivander's, a shop nearly two thousand years old, the shop sold the magical stabilizers that allowed the 'Magic' users to mold their Chakra to a fine point.

"I have no need for one of these" was the response to being pushed through the doors of the shop by his mortal father. He wasn't lying, where these mortals used their Yin Chakra to contain and mold some Nature Chakra to do their spells, he could simply use the energy infused water he had made his current shell out of to mold his Chakra.

"Nonsense, every wizard needs a focus, and Ollivander is the best, every wizard in Britain buys their wands here." came the jovial response from James.

"A monopoly?" He said, slightly impressed if this Ollivander could get an entire country to depend on him.

"Ahh, no, there is Kiddell's down the street and the Wand Showroom around the corner, but Ollivander's is the best." James said as he brought out his own wand to look at appreciatively.

"James Potter, eleven inches, mahogany, pliable, with the core of a Thunderbird tail feather." a man stated in a monotone as he floated down from a ladder and snatched the wand out of James's hand almost reverently. The man, presumably Ollivander, was a shorter man with shoulder length scraggly white hair, and silver eyes that gave the illusion of blindness. Once Ollivander had finished inspecting James's wand, his eyes jumped up to Lily and he spoke, "Ten and a three quarters of an inch, willow, surprisingly swishy, and a core of a Melusine scale, freely given." he finished as he looked over at him, his eyes only staying on him for a moment before snapping his fingers. A tape measure jumped from table and started circling him, seemingly unsure where to start.

Rushing back in, Ollivander frowned at his tape measure before sighing and grabbing a clipboard of one of the numerous tables.

"My tape measure can't seem to measure you Mr. Potter, so I have to do this the old fashioned way, I will ask a question, and I would appreciate if you would answer truthfully." he said as he tapped his wand on both the clipboard and a quill he had procured from his robes, both items being held up by the wizards will.

"Mr. Potter, can you change you form?" he asked, the quill floating beside him righting it down.

"Yes." he responded

"If you had to choose between the four elements, what would be your choice?" he asked.

"Water" Came the immediate reply.

"Favorite season"

"Fall"

"Last question, what is your favorite animal?"

"Testudines"

"Hmm, yes, I will be right back." Ollivander said as he disappeared into the back of the shop, a room that from the brief look Isobu had, seemed to big to fit into the tiny shop.

Expecting the man to come back with a wand for him to test, he was somehow not surprised when the man came back seconds later holding an armful of the boxes. Placing the boxes on the counter, the man opened the first, a lighter stick of about a foot in length, before handing it to him. Moments after handing it to him, Ollivander snatched it out of his hand. After that he repeated the process until Ollivander hummed to himself before bringing out a box and opened it, explaining, "Eleven inches, Holly, nice and supple, and the core of a phoenix feather." he said as he handed the wand to him, holding the wand, he only felt a brief twinge before a rather pitiful warble came from the wand, he was hit with the same energy as the one from the rather vain fire bird who had kidnapped him. The wand was snatched back with a confused frown before Ollivander mumbled something, only catching a few words as he went back to the pile, "So sure … Brothers … Dumbledore … Destiny."

The process repeated itself, his mortal parents apparently having no problem standing behind him doing nothing but watching him select a focus with content smiles on their faces. After a while, Ollivander smile became more and more prominent until he was grinning nearly ear to ear.

"Oh yes, yes, yes." Ollivander said, he seemed to be nearly jumping from joy at the prospect of his wands failing to match him, a most paradoxical reaction.

"Mr. Potter, some times, a witch or wizard's magic is too unique to be match one of the big three, such as your parents." He explained before grabbing the handle of the trolley he had been putting the ill matched wands on before continuing, "In those cases I get to delve into my more, unique collection of wands, it is a Ollivander family tradition for the coming of age wizard or witch to craft a new type of wand, whether that be a strange core, a new conductor, or a new shape, every Ollivander makes at least one, I myself have made seven, only one of them has made its match." He explained looking gleeful at the prospect of finding a new home for one of his focuses

"May I ask who?" Isobu asked as he flicked his lone eye over to the door to the back room.

"To Britain's old golden boy, Albus Dumbledore himself, Twelve inches, Yew, Unyielding, and the core of a particularly fiery Lampad hair." He said as he touched his wand to the cart, without a word it slowly moved itself out of the room and into the back room.

"Now, we shall see if any of my ancestors wands will fit you." He said as he himself rushed into the back room, leaving a stoic boy and two pleasantly pleased adults.

~Time Skip~

After, many, _many,_ crazy wands, including a pair of brass knuckles forged on the back of a unconscious phoenix. He pulled out the next one, the third wand of the third cart full of wands, "Now Mr. Potter, this wand was made by my ancient ancestor Flavius Ollivander in the year Three hundred and thirty three, it is thirteen inches long, Cherry, Unyielding, with the core of mane hair from a particularly intelligent Kelpie."

Grabbing the wand, he was assaulted with visions of a majestic horse, magnificent flippers in place of its front hooves, its body streamlined past its waist into a long serpent like body, ending with a crescent shaped flipper. Its form shimmering like water, it brayed before vanishing.

Blinking and looking around, he discovered that the shop was now completely flooded. Before anyone could try anything, he started compacting his shell, pulling the water into himself to use as extra mass.

Once he had finished, the air in the shop was extremely dry, coming in, Ollivander said, "You Potters are all the same, getting a wand and attempting to destroy my shop all in one swoop, your father," he said as he glared at the man who had just walked in, looking extremely proud of his sons destructive bonding if the wide ear to ear smile was anything to go by, continuing, Ollivander said, "Caused a giant thunderstorm that attracted no less than thirty thunder birds to appear, Diagon Alley was a no fly zone for months!" he exclaimed, "At least your mother had some sense, all she caused were some bubbles." he huffed as he went back to looking over his wands.

Without turning back, Ollivander said, "The seven gallons will be removed from the Potter vault for the wand, have a nice day."

"Come on Harry, I know you'll love your new home." Lily said as she led Isobu out of the shop.

Walking towards the pub, James said, "Tomorrow you will be heading off to Hogwarts, but don't you worry, I know you'll Love it!" he said as he opened the door to the pub.


End file.
